


Sunshine Home

by SailorChibi



Series: sunshine home verse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Baby Tony, Carrying, Cuddles, Daddy Steve, Diapers, Gen, Happy Ending, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Insecure Tony Stark, Little Headspace, Non-Sexual Age Play, Orphanages, Pacifiers, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, alternate universe - littles are known, big headspaces, car seats, caregiver steve, handwavy adoption, little Tony, little car seats, non-sexual infantilism, platonic cuddles, they're called homes in this but it's basically an orphanage for littles, tony was abandoned to the foster system, two souls finding each other, way more fluff than angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: Steve has always wanted to adopt a Little, but never had the opportunity. Freshly discharged from the army and with a new full-time job, he meets a cute baby who steals his heart immediately.





	Sunshine Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AriRomanoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriRomanoff/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for a friend of mine. It's basically super fluff in a little verse.

The building, when Steve pulls up, looks much nicer than he expected. He was picturing one of those rundown, old-fashioned places that are in desperate need of repair. Instead, he finds himself parked in front of a three-story building that’s painted yellow. The front steps are dark red and there are well-tended flowerbeds on either side. The huge sign in the front lawn proclaims it the ‘Sunshine Home for Littles’. 

He's definitely in the right place.

He climbs out of his car slowly, glancing in the backseat. Of course, the black car seat, the yellow blanket and little green kitty toy are both still there. He doesn’t know why he feels the need to keep checking on them. After how hard it was for him and Bucky to install the car seat in the first place, it’s not like a thief would be able to make off with it without drawing some notice.

“Hello Steve. Glad you could make it.”

Steve straightens up and turns to see a familiar face. “Hi Jane,” he says, some of the tension draining away at the sight of her smile. “It’s good to see you again.”

“You too,” Jane says. “Are you excited?”

“Excited and nervous,” Steve admits. He’s thought about this for a long time. He’s wanted to adopt a Little since he first found out he was a caregiver at the age of eighteen. But he was never in the right financial position for that. It’s only recently, now that he’s left the army and is working full-time as a comic book artist, that his salary and apartment meet the requirements. 

“That’s common. You’ve done all the classes. You performed brilliantly on the tests. I really think you’re ready for this,” Jane says. “Did you look at the files I sent you?”

“I did.” Steve spent a lot of time on them, actually. “I just don’t know. None of them stood out to me.” He doesn’t care about the race or gender or ethnicity of his Little. He doesn’t care whether they came from a poor or affluent background. He doesn’t even care how old they are physically. What matters is that his Little has the headspace of a baby, because that’s the best match for Steve, and wants to be loved.

“No worries. That’s why I invited you to come to the Home. You can have a look at our baby room and see if anyone draws your attention. Right this way.” 

The interior of the building is just as brightly decorated, with bold colors on the walls. Jane leads him through, explaining that the Littles are grouped by the age of their headspace. Steve passes by rooms for teenagers, pre-teens, big kids, little kids and toddlers before they come to the baby room. All of the rooms have Littles waiting for a caregiver to take them home.

The baby room is decorated in softer colors, blues and creams and yellows. There are half a dozen Littles inside. Steve recognizes some of them from the files he was given. The other two, a boy and a girl, are both new to him. Curious, Steve watches them. The baby girl is playing with blocks, but takes more delight out of chucking them at the wall than in building anything. The baby boy is part of a group being read a story. He’s utterly focused on the words, eyes glowing.

“I’m sure you know the others. That’s Tony and the little girl is Rebecca,” Jane says. “She arrived last night.”

“And Tony?”

Jane’s smile turns sad. “He’s been here for about six months.”

“Why didn’t I get his file then?”

“Tony’s an older Little. He’s in his late twenties. Most people want younger Littles.” Jane clears her throat. “We’re… _discouraged_ from sending out the files of older Littles unless we’re expressly asked for them.”

“That’s disgusting,” Steve snaps, incensed, turning to her. He’s surprised to see that Jane is nodding.

“I agree, but it’s not a policy I’m allowed to push back on. If you’d like to see Tony’s file, I will gladly get it for you.”

“Please,” Steve says, looking back through the window. Tony hasn’t looked away from the story once. He’s a cute little boy, with dark brown hair and big brown eyes. Cleanly shaven, the way all of the Littles are. Steve wouldn’t have pegged him for being in his late twenties. He’d have guessed early twenties at the oldest.

Jane returns with a blue file and escorts Steve to a small office, where she leaves him to look through it. Steve opens up the file. His eyebrows immediately go up when he sees Tony’s last name. Stark is a pretty influential name. He’s not really sure why Tony ended up at a state-funded agency until he flips to the page that briefly outlines Tony’s history. The story isn’t pretty.

Apparently, Howard Stark did not want a Little for an heir. After Maria Stark’s death three years ago, he had Tony placed into the system. Parents weren’t legally required to remain as caregivers for their children after the age of twenty-one, so no one had stopped him. According to the sheet, Tony bounced around to half a dozen different care homes with no interest whatsoever before ending up at Sunshine. Either his age or his background have been a strong deterrent.

The poor kid. Bucky’s always said Steve has a soft heart and this situation is no different. He aches for Tony, torn away from everything familiar and dumped into a state home like garbage. Steve knows what that’s like. When his ma died, he would’ve ended up in the system for underage caregivers and neutrals had Bucky’s parents not taken him in. He’s always been grateful, but he remembers it being a big adjustment.

He finishes reading through the file. Tony has a heart condition, but the medication is covered by insurance and just requires one pill a day. Other than that, and his weight being a little on the lower side of things, he’s perfectly healthy. There are no other details that grab Steve’s attention, but he finds it maddening that the file is so low on what Tony is really like. 

When Jane come back, it’s the first question he asks. Jane looks a little surprised as she sits, but answers readily enough. “He’s a very sweet boy. Well behaved for the most part. He gets a little upset with raised voices, and I’m sure you saw in the file he flinches if you’re upset and move too suddenly.”

“I saw,” Steve says. It makes him wonder what Tony’s life with Howard was like after Maria died.

“The corner method works very well for a punishment, we’ve found. He’ll cry if he’s hungry or needs a diaper change, but it took a little while to get him to that point. He plays nicely with the other children.” Jane pauses in thought. “He does wake up during the night sometimes. His nightmares can be bad. He likes being rocked to sleep when that happens.”

“So he’s tactile?” Steve asks. “I’ll be frank with you. I know this sounds stupid, but I’m looking for a Little that wants to be loved and touch is a big part of that with me.” He had a hard time with emotions sometimes, but touch was easy and soothing for everyone involved. He’d spent many nights sharing a bed with Bucky after they were both discharged, the two of them wrapped around each other.

“It’s not stupid at all. I would hate to pair you with someone who doesn’t enjoy touch, and there are some Littles like that. Tony isn’t, though. He adores being cuddled. He’ll stay in your arms all day long if you’re willing to allow it.” Jane smiles. “I do recommend keeping him to a crib as opposed to letting him share your bed. Once in a while won’t hurt, but overall it’s safer.”

Steve nods. “What else can you tell me?”

He listens to Jane talk about Tony, and the more she talks the more convinced Steve becomes that he’s found his Little. Tony sounds like an absolute sweetheart. He also really likes the idea of adopting an older Little, and not just because Tony will be well settled into his headspace at his age. Jane warns him that occasionally Tony will slip out of his headspace, but Steve isn’t bothered by that. Having the occasional adult conversation can’t be a bad thing.

“Would you like to meet him?” Jane asks after a solid two hours of conversation.

“Please. If I like him, how will we proceed?”

“You’ll meet with him here at least three more times. If all goes well, you’ll have a couple of day trips. And then Tony will be permitted to go home with you overnight. At that point you can adopt, but we typically advise that you take him for a week first. If after all that you still want him and Tony wants to go with you, we can sign the forms that will officially make him yours. The whole process usually takes about two months, though of course we understand if you need to have more visitation first.”

It all sounds sensible enough. Steve sits back in his chair as Jane left, wondering what it’ll be like to have a baby in the house overnight. Maybe then the apartment won’t feel as empty, and he won’t feel as restless as he currently does. Some nights, he spends hours just pacing back and forth. Those are the days he goes and visits the pound and animal shelters, but it’s just not enough. 

The door open after after a couple of minutes and Jane steps inside. Right behind her, toddling unsteadily on two legs forced apart by the thick diaper he was wearing, is Tony. He’s shorter than Steve expected, probably about 5’6 at Steve’s best guess, and skinny enough that Bruce is going to immediately want to feed him. He’s wearing a plain brown onesie and holding Jane’s hand. He looks a little confused, thumb tucked firmly into his mouth. Steve wants to pick him up and cuddle him and hopes he got the chance to do so soon. 

“Tony, this is my friend Steve,” Jane says softly, setting her free hand on Tony’s shoulder and guiding him a little further into the room. “He’s come to visit you, if that’s okay.”

Tony looks at Steve, then back at Jane. “Me?” he asks in a tiny voice, barely audible around his thumb. “Not ‘gela?”

Steve figures “‘gela” was short for Angela, who – he knows from reading the other files – is the physically youngest Little in the baby room at just seventeen years old. She’s a cutie too, he has to admit, petite and slender with big green eyes and long blonde hair. It makes sense that she would’ve gotten a lot of attention. He has to wonder what it’s like for Tony to immediately think all visitors are for her.

“For you,” Steve says, drawing Tony’s attention back to him. “Jane’s told me all about you and I really wanted to meet you.”

Tony just stares at him with wide eyes. Steve flicks his eyes towards Jane, who mouths the words ‘he’s shy’ above Tony’s head. That makes sense. He slides off the chair, kneeling in front of Tony, and rummages around in the bag he brought with him. He pulls several brightly colored blocks out of the bag and spreads them on the floor in front of him, noticing that Tony is looking at the blocks with fascination.

“I have these cool new blocks, Tony. No one else wants to play with me. Do you think you would?”

“Play,” Tony says with an eager nod, sinking down to his knees. He reaches for one of the blue blocks and carefully sets it on top of a green triangle.

“Good job!” Steve says, and is rewarded with a tiny smile. He smiles back helplessly, already charmed. 

“I’ll leave you guys to play,” Jane says, winking at Steve. “I’ll be back in an hour, okay?”

“Okay,” Steve says, not taking his eyes off the baby. “What about this one, Tony? Where would this one go?” He picks up a red circle and tries to hand it to Tony. Tony flinches away with a small whimper and Steve freezes.

“He doesn’t like being handed things. Sorry, I should’ve warned you,” Jane whispers, slipping out of the room. Part of Steve wants to stop her from going – he’s already messing things up – but she’s already gone, heels clicking away down the hall, and it’s not like he can leave Tony alone to chase her down.

“Sorry, Tony, I didn’t know. Here.” He sets the circle down on the floor beside Tony’s right leg. Tony watches him warily for a few seconds before slowly picking the circle up. He turns it on its side and places it on top of the blue block, then looks at Steve.

“That’s a great place for it,” Steve praises. “Let’s see who can make the highest tower!”

He intends on letting Tony win, but quickly realizes he doesn’t need to. For someone in a baby headspace, Tony is very adept at figuring out things like support. Shortly, his tower rises above Steve’s head, strong and sure, while Steve’s pathetic tower wobbles at the slightest vibration. Tony puts the crowning touch on the top of his tower, a big yellow diamond, and then grins mischievously at Steve before swiping a hand through the tower.

Steve yelps in surprise as blocks of all shapes, sizes and colors rain down on him. They’re foam, so at least they don’t hurt, and tumble in every direction once they hit the floor. When it’s over, Tony’s eyes are comically wide and he seems torn between giggling and being worried about Steve’s reaction. It occurs to Steve, possibly belatedly, that Tony has probably met a great many adults who couldn’t tolerate a little fun, and this might be the clever baby’s way of testing him.

There’s only one answer, then. Steve lets his instinctive reaction prevail and bursts into laughter. Tony stares at him in wonder before he giggles, too. It’s the most beautiful sound and warms Steve from head to toe. He knows then and there, with 100% certainty, that he wants Tony to be his Little. If he makes the mistake of letting Tony go, he’ll never forgive himself.

“Silly baby,” Steve says finally, still smiling broadly. “Now your tower has fallen apart!”

“I can rebuild it,” Tony says, soft and shy. The full sentence captures Steve’s attention instantly. He remembers what Jane said about Tony sometimes slipping out of his Little headspace. It’s not uncommon for Littles to do that. Some Littles spend as much as half their lives in a ‘big’ headspace if their situation calls for it. But he also knows that some people consider that to be very unnatural. They want Littles that stay little _all_ the time.

“Yes, you can,” Steve murmurs. “You can rebuild it as many times as you want.”

“Do you want to adopt me?” Tony asks. The blunt question is surprising until Steve realizes that Tony’s most likely gone through this song and dance before.

“I do,” Steve says, figuring honesty is best. “I like you.”

“You won’t.”

“Why do you say that?”

Tony picks up a pink block, running his fingers across the surface. He sounds tired but matter-of-fact when he answers. “I cry at night if I have a nightmare. I’m too needy and too clingy. I get anxious if I'm left alone and I can’t stay in my headspace all the time. I don’t like having a lot of attention on me, so I won’t perform for people. And I’m not young; I’m old. No one wants an old Little.” He lifts his head, staring straight at Steve. "If you're hoping for money, I don't have any. Howard made it very clear that I would never see a dime of the Stark fortune, and he'll never change his mind." 

Steve just stares at him for a moment, speechless. That sounds like a list that’s been recited by other people so frequently that Tony’s memorized it. He spares a second moment to wonder how many people adopted Tony once they heard his last name, thinking they would someday get money off of it – and how many times people _returned_ Tony when they realized they wouldn’t. 

“I don’t need money,” he says finally. “I earn enough to make a comfortable living on my own.”

“What do you do?”

“I’m a comic book artist.”

A spark of what may be interest flares in Tony’s eyes, but dies just as fast. “You’d be the first.”

“I hate people sometimes,” Steve says under his breath. Louder, for Tony’s benefit, he says, “None of the other stuff on that list bugs me either. I’m used to being woken up in the middle of the night. My friend and I both have nightmares. And I don’t like having attention on me, either. So I wouldn’t worry about being expected to perform, whatever that means.”

“Your friend?” Tony repeats, making it sound just suggestive enough that Steve catches what he means immediately.

“Just a friend. I would never adopt a Little without bringing my partner with me if I had one,” says Steve, wondering if that really happened. “Bucky’s my best friend, actually.”

“ _Bucky_?!”

Steve grins. “Childhood nickname that stuck. James Buchanan - his parents loved history.”

“Mean,” Tony mutters, shaking his head. “I’m still old.”

“If you’re old, I’m older. I’m thirty-four.” And frankly resenting the implication that was old. Sometimes all Steve has is the promise that most of his life is still ahead of him.

Tony shoots him a frankly unimpressed look. “It’s different when you’re a Little.”

“Not for me. I really don’t care how old you are, or how old you get,” Steve says, and he means it. But looking at Tony’s face, he can see Tony’s not convinced. So he adds, “Look, let’s just drop the idea of adoption for now. Would it be okay if I just came back and visited you a few more times? We can play for a while or talk or just get to know each other better.”

“Sure, I guess,” Tony says, about as enthused as a person can get. Steve doesn’t take it personally. He figures it’s about what he can expect from someone who’s been disappointed so much.

Jane comes back a couple minutes after that. Steve shakes her hand and then Tony’s, promises he’ll be back in two days, and then leaves. He can tell that Tony’s not expecting him to return, which only makes him more determined to follow through. He hasn’t learned anything about Tony that changed his mind, and he honestly doesn’t think he will.

He shows up the next Thursday at 2pm on the dot. The poorly hidden surprise on Tony’s face when he’s led into Jane’s office makes Steve ache, but he puts on a smile and pretends not to see. He’s brought some dolls – action figures, Clint calls them, scowling at Steve every time – for them to play with, and Tony turns out to have a very vivid imagination. The dolls have visited Mars and are considering a trip to Jupiter when Jane interrupts.

For the third visit, one sunny Saturday morning, they spend time out on the small playground out behind Sunshine. Tony, it turns out, _adores_ the swing set and can very happily spend hours being pushed. Steve makes sure to spend a little time describing the playground a couple of blocks from his apartment. It’s huge and just for Littles, since there’s a children’s playground a few blocks over. Tony’s eyes go wide and round when he hears about the slides and the swings.

The fourth and fifth visit go just as well, and Jane gives him permission to take Tony on a day trip. Steve is floating on air when he pulls up in front of the Home and finds them waiting outside for him. Jane looks approving when she sees the car seat in the back; Tony is thrilled over the stuffed kitten and hugs it to his chest. Jane ends up joining them on the trip to the movies. Far from being a bother, her presence is actually kind of nice. Tony is very comfortable with her and even giggles a few times.

The second day trip, which is the first time Steve is allowed to take Tony outside the Home by himself, doesn’t go so well. They go to Central Park and Tony falls and skins both knees, and then when they try to buy some bread to feed the geese and ducks, Tony slips off the rock and falls into the water. He cries the whole way back to the Home. Steve feels like a terrible parent as one of Jane’s coworkers takes Tony by the hand and leads him inside.

“Steve, relax,” Jane says, laughing, the second Tony’s out of earshot. “He’s a baby. This stuff happens.”

“I know,” Steve says, sighing. “I just… wanted it to go better than that, that’s all. I couldn’t even change his diaper because I dropped the diaper bag in the river trying to fish Tony out.” He shakes his head, embarrassed. He was supposed to grow out of his slightly klutzy phase, but sometimes he thinks that didn’t happen.

Jane pats his arm comfortingly. “Your overnight trip will go better, I’m sure. Are we still set for Saturday?”

“Absolutely. I have everything planned out. I hope Tony still wants to come.”

“Oh, I don’t think you need to worry about that,” she says. “Just be here at 10am on Saturday and you’ll be fine.”

“I’ll be there,” Steve promises.

As it turns out, Steve is running a bit late on Saturday – nothing wrong, just one of those mornings where nothing’s going right: he spilled his coffee on his clothes and had to change, he forgot his wallet and only realized when he got to the parking garage, and then the car didn’t want to start. He pulls up outside the Home at 10:11am and rushes inside. Jane is standing at the front counter, waiting for him. Her face brightens when she sees him.

“Someone’s been waiting for you,” she says.

Steve follows her gaze and sees Tony outside with the other babies and toddlers. Unlike the other Littles, who are running around playing, Tony is sitting on the ground, curled up into a small ball. There’s a packed bag beside him. He hasn’t noticed Steve yet. The look of utter disappointment on Tony’s face is heart-breaking. Obviously he doesn’t think Steve is coming.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Steve says. “It’s been a morning.”

“I understand. I’m not sure Tony does,” Jane admits.

“If he hates me, it’s my own fault,” Steve mutters, heading for the door. He steps outside and softly calls Tony’s name.

Tony’s head snaps up. He looks at Steve like Steve must be a figment of his imagination, but then the other Littles start calling greetings and he realizes that Steve is real. The _smile_ that lights up on his face is most precious thing Steve’s ever seen. He gets to his feet and, wobbling unsteadily, starts toddling towards the doorway, arms outstretched.

“’Teve!” he cries. 

“Hi baby boy,” Steve says around the lump in his throat. He meets Tony halfway, sliding his hands under Tony’s armpits and picking him up for the first time. All caregivers have increased strength, but after his time in the army Steve is stronger than most. Tony feels like nothing to him and he fits so well into Steve’s arms, immediately throwing his arms around Steve’s neck and burying his face in Steve’s shoulder. Steve never wants to let him go.

“’Teve,” Tony says again, almost a whimper. He clings to Steve.

“I’m sorry for being late, baby. I know you thought I’d broken my promise, but I haven’t. I’m really excited for you to come spend the night with me. Do you still want to come?”

Tony sniffles and nods, just a little. Steve feels dizzy with relief, having honestly thought that Tony might want nothing to do with him now. He kisses the top of Tony’s head and then walks over to where Tony’s bag is. He knows there won’t be much inside: a few diapers, some formula and bottles, and stuffed kitty toy that Steve gave him. He picks it up.

“Have a good night,” another staff member says, smiling at them.

“Thanks,” Steve says, heading back inside. Jane is waiting for them.

“You’re due back by 6pm tomorrow,” she tells him. “Have a good night, Tony. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye,” Tony whispers into Steve’s neck, not looking at her. Jane just smiles and waves at them. Steve waves back and then carries Tony out to the car. Tony fusses a little when Steve straps him into the carseat, but settles when Steve fishes the stuffed kitten out of Tony’s bag and hands it over.

The drive back to his apartment is one of the best in Steve’s life. Now when he glances in the rearview mirror he sees a Little instead of an empty car seat. He’s practically giddy as he parks and gets out, lifting Tony into his arms and carrying him into the building. He knows he never asked if Tony was okay with being carried, but the way Tony cuddles into him every time strongly suggests that he is.

“I have lots of fun things for us to do today,” he murmurs into Tony’s hair. “And tonight you’ll get to meet Bucky. He’s going to bring pizza for supper. Won’t that be yummy?”

Tony nods, thumb in his mouth. Steve pauses to fish a pacifier out of the bag and slide that into Tony’s mouth before he continues. It’s a bit of a struggle to open the apartment door with Tony and the bag in his arms, but he manages. It’s all worth it for the way Tony looks around when he first sees the apartment – it might not be huge, but Natasha’s decorated it very nicely and Steve is proud of it.

“Let’s have a tour,” he suggests, biting back ‘of your new home’ at the last second. “This is the living room, and the kitchen is just through there. Everything else is down this hall. I have two bedrooms. This is my room and this is the nursery.”

Tony gasps and Steve grins. The nursery is painted in warm shades of yellow with white furniture. There’s a changing table, a crib, a rocking chair, and a toy chest, all sized for a Little. There’s also a dresser against the wall, which Steve has already filled with clothing in Tony’s exact size. He might also have stuffed the toy chest already, and has no idea where he’s going to put the toys that everyone else is going to want to buy as soon as they meet Tony.

“For me?” Tony says, a quiver audible in his voice even with the pacifier.

“For you,” Steve says, swallowing. “If you… I mean, if you decide you want to stay. With me.” He sets down Tony when Tony squirms, letting him explore the room. Tony touches the changing table and crib with reverent fingers, tracing the pattern carved into them. Phil and Bucky made everything in this room, and Steve hand-painted it all. He’ll tell Tony that later, when it’s less overwhelming.

“You won’t send me back?” Tony asks quietly, turning to look at him. The pacifier falls from his mouth and dangles from the clip. He looks, at once, very young and very tired.

“I won’t. If I adopt you, you will never go back to a state home, Tony.”

“What if you died?”

“Then Bucky would take you,” Steve says, knowing that for a fact: Bucky would never allow a Little to be put into the system if he could stop it. And then, anticipating Tony’s next question, he adds, “And if something happened to Bucky, then you would end up with Bruce, Phil, or one of my other friends. You would be taken care of. I have a will. I’ll make adjustments to it as soon as the papers are signed.”

He takes a couple steps closer, until he’s in front of Tony, and then kneels down, just like he did on the first day they met. It puts Tony above him, but that’s what Steve wants. Tony’s hands are cold when Steve reaches for them, but he doesn’t pull away. Steve gently rubs his hands and looks up into Tony’s eyes, hoping that Tony can see just how much he means this.

“I won’t change my mind. I won’t send you back. Not even if you burn the house down around my ears. You’ll be mine forever, no matter what. If I move, you’ll come with me. If I find a partner, you’ll be part of the package. I’ll do everything I can to provide for and take care of you, I promise.”

For a moment Tony just looks at him. Then his eyes start to fill with tears. “D-Daddy,” he sobs.

Steve stares at him, thunderstruck, before the sound of Tony’s wailing snaps him out of it. He pulls Tony into his lap, sitting back on his heels and cradling the baby. “Oh sweetheart,” he whispers, choking up. He’s not usually one for crying, but this time the tears come hot and fast. The sense of _rightness_ when Tony called him Daddy is something that Steve’s been searching for his whole life.

Exactly one month later, Steve signs the papers and make the adoption official. Jane has tears in her eyes when she files the paperwork away and congratulates him. Tony is crying too, but they’re happy tears because he’s smiling at the same time. All Steve can do is beam as he expresses his deepest gratitude for her help. Then he picks up Tony – his Little! His! – and walks out of Sunshine Home for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
